The Epilogue
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Karen finally sells Critic's house so she can move in with Linkara, however she fears she has to tell him the truth about Spoony. (I'm not ending the series, you will still see CriticxOC LinkaraxOC stuff)


Karen: Epilogue

Its been a few months since Critic has died and the whole thing with Spoony. Karen didn't talk to him after that night he thought he made "sweet love" things just got awkward so the two stopped talking and seeing each other. Karen and Rob finally sold the house and moved their separate ways, however still remained friends.

It was December, and it almost snowing. Karen moved in with her boyfriend, Linkara. However he wasn't aware what happened between his girlfriend and his friend, Spoony after the week Critic had died.

Karen was in an awkward position when Critic was alive. She was in love with two men, him and Linkara. They loved her, and thought it would be a smart idea to share the common love interest. Except that idea failed after two years of being in a love triangle. Since the team of reviewers called Channel Awesome also filmed movies, Critic (who was the leader when he was living) had decided to make a movie about the love triangle but give it some parody as well. The fans of the crew, didn't take that well.

In the Channel Awesome fandom, you were either team Linkara or team Critic there was also a third party who was sick of the whole thing called team Shut-the-Hell-Up-and-Leave-Me-Alone-with-the-Pairing-Crap. The team Linkaras didn't like team Critics. Which resulted into a rocky relationship between the three, causing tension and rivalry. The two men, who were once friends, were constantly bickering at one another.

After Critic had died four years later, Karen talked to Linkara via skype or on the phone or facebook'd with each other, but Karen never told Linkara about what happened with her and Spoony, and it was eating her alive. Rob knew, he was the only one, which made things worse since he knew that Karen was seeing Critic (before death) and Linkara. She had promised herself (and Rob) once she moves in with Linkara that she will tell him the truth and hopefully things worked out.

Karen had entered Linkara's house with a false smile since her guilt kept her from sleeping for the past two months. (She got some sleep, but not good sleep)

"Hey, I'm here!" She said.

Linkara, who had been playing Super Mario for the NES with his roommate, 90's Kid, spotted her. He paused the game to greet her.

"Welcome back Karen." Linkara said pecking her on the lips.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back, after all the events that had went on." Karen said.

"May I help you with your bags?" Linkara offered.

"You may." Karen said with a smile.

"How's the weather? You must be very cold." Linkara asked.

"I lived in Chicago for six years, I think I'm used to it by now." Karen joked.

The house smelled like pine and cocoa and was fairly warm with the heater on, which made Karen at home.

At around midnight, everyone except Karen and Linkara were asleep. The two had just finished watching Scary Movie 4. When Linkara turned the TV off, he leaned in to kiss her.

Once they had broke, Karen looked down at her feet and said, "I have to tell you something."

Linkara stroked her hair and asked, "Are you okay?"

Karen shook her head. "I have been dishonest with you since Critic has died." One tear stroked her pale cheeks.

"About what?" Linkara asked with concern.

"The week that he had died…someone came over and I had done something wrong." Karen said softly, "really wrong."

"Go on." Linkara encouraged.

"Spoony came over the week Critic had died. And he said he was concerned about me and coping. So he hung out, Rob had been out so he wasn't there to witness, and then late at night…" More tears streamed down her face when she said, "I thought I had seen Critic alive once more, and we had sex that night. Except that next morning I woke up next to Spoony."

"No…" Linkara said softly.

"And I felt really bad about it and he did as well so we stopped seeing each other. And the first night that I talked to you since the death, I haven't felt the same." Karen went on. "Rob eventually found out since he saw us that morning, so we went to counseling."

"So what did the councilor say?" Linkara asked, a bit angered.

"Not much. She said its normal for lust to be a kind of way for coping. She told me that dosen't make me a bad person, that's all." Karen sobbed.

"God dammit Karen." Linkara shouted.

"I'm sorry." Karen said.

"I knew there was something fishy with Spoony after he broke up with Monique." Linkara said. "I knew he had eyes on you, but never thought it would end up like this."

"Please don't hurt him. Its my fault." Karen cried, even though she knew Linkara was far more weaker than Spoony.

"Tell me, Karen. Before Critic had died, who did you love more?" Linkara asked.

Karen looked down, "I…I don't know."

"Let me tell you something, Karen, when the fifth movie was made and the fans had a war Critic saw nothing much in you." Linkara said angrily.

"That's not…"

"It is true. Everyone knew it. Phelous, Lupa, Paw, even Ma-Ti knew. He considered you a pawn, that's why those remaining years you had constant arguments." Linkara said.

"But why would he make a movie about me?" Karen asked. "I knew he loved me."

"Back then he did, but afterwards you were a tool to make the fans tear this fandom apart." Linkara said, angry.

"Do you hate me?" Karen asked.

Linkara said nothing and sighed.

"Do you?" Karen asked.

Linkara shook his head. "Just frustrated."

Karen looked at him.

"Maybe I was just jealous." Linkara said.

"You both were. Its hard being in a love triangle." Karen said, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, but I should of focused on your feelings on the situation and not just mine." Linkara said. He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Karen said.

Linkara passionately kissed her and said, "I love you."

Karen responded, "I love you more."

Emd


End file.
